


Thranduil x Reader

by viridforest



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I think it's from a year or two ago, Smut, albeit terrible because this was the first fic I ever wrote, but feedback is still welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first fic I ever wrote and it's from forever ago but I still hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thranduil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote and it's from forever ago but I still hope you enjoy it!

I stood in an empty hallway, before a set of golden doors. I stared at my warped expression in the metal, attempting to calm myself down. I wasn't exactly scared just nervous and excited. The elvish king Thranduil had ordered me to go to his chambers after supper.

Taking one last look at my expression I took a deep breath, gathering my courage and slowly opened the door. Quickly stepping inside his chambers I let the door close behind me.

His chambers were lit by a fireplace on the left wall of the room and some dim torches hung on all the walls. His bed sat at the far wall, the silk sheets perfectly fit over it. When my eyes finally wandered over to Thranduil, sitting at the edge of his bed I saw he had a faint smile on his face as he took in my form.

Not knowing what to do I stood where I was until he motioned me to walk to him.

Walking forward, my heart thumping in my ears I stopped in front of him looking down at my feet, too nervous to meet his gaze.

"You look ravishing (y/n)."

At this I lifted my gaze, blushing at his words. When my eyes meet his my breath caught in my throat, he was even more beautiful up close with his long hair draping his shoulders and the eloquent robe flowing down his figure but hugging his body just enough to show off his strong muscles.

"Like what you see (y/n)?"

Blushing, I quickly looked away, not realizing my gaze had been roaming over him. His fingers suddenly went under my chin, forcing me to look directly into his eyes. He leaned forward, inches away from my lips.

"No need to be nervous darling" he said with a smirk.

He slowly leaned in, our lips connecting in a deep kiss. I quickly brought my arms up around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. When we broke apart for air he turned us around so the back of my knees touched the edge of his bed. He put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed, silently telling me to crawl up onto the bed. Once in the center and Thranduil hovering over me I leaned up to kiss him, my hands reaching up to tangle in his long hair. As we kissed we discarded more and more of our clothing until both of us were bare. Breaking the kiss Thranduil sat back to take in my form. Embarrassed, I started to try and cover myself but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

“Don’t you cover yourself, you’re gorgeous (y/n),” he said, eyes raking over me.

When he let go of my wrist he leaned down and started to suck marks onto my neck causing me to let out a shaky moan. I could feel his smirk at this as he started traveling lower, past my collar bone until he arrived at my breast. Taking one of my nipples into his mouth he continued to suck as a hand came up pinching and rolling the other one. As he did so I gasped out his name as he continued to assault my breast. Once he seemed satisfied with his work he started kissing his way lower and lower, getting slowly closer to my wet heat. Pausing just above my hips he looked up into my eyes, asking for permission. I gave him a nod and a small smile which seemed to  take away his worries and he continued down to where I so desperately wanted him.. When he reached my clit he gave it a quick tentative lick and repeated the action when I gave a  moan of approval. When he finally started to lick between my folds my hand instantly reached down and tangled in his hair as each gasp and moan of pleasure left my lips and my thighs tightened around his head.I could feel my orgasm quickly building inside of me.

“Oh f-fuck! Thranduil I’m… so close” I moaned out, and my toes starting to curl.

At this he pulled away, leaving me extremely frustrated. With a frustrated sigh I looked up at him. Thranduil was looking into my eyes, his chin still covered in my juices. With a smirk on his lips he leaned down to give me a gently kiss before pulling away and moving up so he hovered over me, his arms encaging me against the bed.

He looked into my eyes before lining himself with my entrance. With one last search into my eyes to check for any reluctance before slowly pushing his length into me. We both gasped and moaned at the feeling as he pushed his entire length into me. Pausing to allow me to adjust, I nodded when all discomfort was gone. He started with slow, shallow thrust before picking up the pace. As he started to pound into me my hands scratched long marks onto his back. With the slap of skin on skin and our moans filling the air we raced towards our orgasms, getting closer and closer with each thrust of Thranduil’s hips.

Moments later I was crying out his name as my orgasm struck me, sending white hot pleasure throughout my body. With my walls tightening around his cock, Thranduil also reached his release grunting as he did so. He slowly pulled out of me and collapsed to my side as we came down from our highs.

After this I had expected him to send me away, afterall I was just a simple palace servant, how could he ever truly want me for more than one night? Thus why I was surprised when his arm snaked around me, pulling me into his chest as he whispered to me how wonderful I had been, how beautiful before saying for me to rest after serving him so well. And I did, wrapped up in his arms as we drifted to sleep.


End file.
